


Not a freak, Sammy.

by Winkcest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Caring Dean, Comfort Sex, Comforting Sam, Cuddling, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Dean, Possessive Sam, Protective Dean, Rimming, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, brothers in love, dean has a huge dick tbh, lots of fluff, whatever season u wanna imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkcest/pseuds/Winkcest
Summary: Sam and Dean had just finished with a salt n’ burn, both boys beyond exhausted. But Sam had a few things to say... which sort of drove Dean to go out of control and hurt his baby brother’s feelings badly with words he’d never meant.In which the boys fight and then make up with hot, fluffy, possessive and passionate love making <3
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Not a freak, Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to tumblr pic post: https://winkcest.tumblr.com/post/635047904816644096/not-a-freak-sammy-winkcest-supernatural
> 
> Also - Little visual below ⬇️

  
After a long hunt which turned out to be just a salt and burn, the boys had finally come to a stop at a motel just over in the next town.

Dean booked them a room with a king sized bed, he was completely exhausted and all he wanted to do was crash.

But of course, Sam had other plans.

Dean got out of the shower, sweatpants hung low, not bothering with any boxers and hair dripping wet, the towel forgotten around his neck.

Sam would’ve considered licking the drops if he wasn’t so fucking mad.

As soon as he felt the bed dip, he quickly turned around in one quick motion and fixed his brother with a hard stare.

“Uhh.. Sam?” Dean’s eyebrows were slightly raised, as if to say ‘Don’t start a fight. Not now!’

“Are you fucking kidding me, Dean?”

“Wh-“

“No! Shut up Dean! I get to talk.” Sam didn’t miss the way Deans eyes had turned to dangerous slits, giving Sam a silent warning but also allowing his brother to continue on.

“You could’ve gotten killed today, okay? And over what... A stupid ghost!

Dean’s eyes softened a little at that.

“You always do this.. always just- fucking throw yourself at everything. You’re so careless!” Sam took a moment to suck in a breath, knowing Dean is probably burning with anger on the inside by now.

“You.. you don’t care about me,” Dean was about to open his mouth, to tell Sam how wrong that is, how much- “Before me.. before it became US. More than.. you know? Brothers. You just... fuck! All you did was throw yourself at girls! Made me fucking burn with anger because you aren’t supposed to be like that! So careless, so selfish! I needed you! I ALWAYS need you, and you NEED to stop risking your life for me just cuz-“

The second Dean stood up from the bed and gave Sam the coldest stare he’d ever seen, Sam knew he’d stepped over the line. This was dangerous territory, Dean was not one for chick flicks nor arguments and lessons of any kind.

What Sam did not expect was Deans hard voice, colder than he’d ever heard before.

“DONT you fucking tell me what’s wrong and what’s right Sam! Not you! ESPECIALLY you!”

Sam wanted to say something , anything. But only gulped in response, what was happening?

“I made mistakes! Hell, I’ll still make mistakes! But you- are not one to fucking talk.”

Sam had never seen Dean this mad before, word after word falling out of his mouth with absolutely no control.

“REMEMBER? When you screwed ruby stupid behind my back? AND FOR WHAT? Some blood! You were a fucking junkie Sam! High on her blood, behind my fucking back!” Dean stopped for only a second, taking a deep breath, “YOU WERE A FREAK!”

The words bounced off the wall, vibrating through Sam’s ears, his body frozen with shock. Dean.. Dean called him that? His dean?

Everything around him was muffled, the sounds of his father’s disappointment, when he’d called him a freak so many times he’d lost count, ringing over and over again, a constant memory. A scar.

Or scars? Plural. Dean had thought the same.. His big brother, his hero, had thought of him as a freak.

Dean froze completely, realizing what he’d said and just how badly he’d fucked up. His throat tightened up and he needed his brother as soon as possible.

Sam sat on the bed unmoving, staring at something behind Dean without blinking.

“S-Sam?”

Dean tried taking a step closer, just a fraction and Sam immediately covered himself, trying to use his hands to protect himself.

“No! Please, please sir! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” IM SORRY SIR! Imsorryimsorryimsorry”

Seeing Sam like this had completely teared Dean into shreds, trying to comprehend what exactly was happening and just how badly he’d fucked up- SIR? No.. no! That was his father. He wasn’t- Dean’s not a monster.

Not gonna hit Sam, never going to hurt Sammy, always protect Sammy, always be honest with Sam, never betray Sam, all of it - his whole life, Sam.

And he didn’t need anything else, no one else.

He just needed his baby brother, and the one thing he cares for, is shielding himself away. Calling him sir, sobbing ‘I’msorry’ over and over again.

Deans own tears managed to fall, he pulled at his hair a few times before falling to his knees in front of his brother.

“Sammy... SamSamSam, please- I’m so sorry. Didn’t mean to, never wanted to hurt you,” Dean took both of Sam’s hands in one of his, the other trying to wipe his brothers tears away. “All I said was a lie, gotta believe me Sammy.”

He cupped Sams cheek’s, trying to wipe at tears that never seemed to lessen.

“Fuck, please, I’m so sorry. God Sammy, was so stupid, was so mad i- i... wanna protect you. Wanna always be with you, only you.”

Sam’s breath hitched as he leaned into Deans big hand, his tears could be mistaken for a waterfall.

Dean saw it as a chance, a chance to get closer, to physically apologize to his brother.

Getting up quickly, he sat on the bed and pulled Sam onto his lap so the younger man could straddle him, only in his boxers and he looked so fragile, tears falling everywhere.

He brought Sam’s head level with his, leaning in and peppering soft kisses against his tear stained cheeks which tasted of warm salt.

“I love you.. fuck, love you so much and that’s the problem I- you could do so much better ‘n me Sammy. Not a freak, never a freak. My baby brother, my world, and I can’t... not good enough for you-“

That seemed to slam Sam back to reality, his heart shattering further if that was even possible.

You could do so much better.

Not a freak, never a freak.

My baby brother, my world.

Not good enough.. good enough? for you.

I love you.

It was enough, more than enough for Sam to realize Dean truly didn’t mean to snap, never meant to call him such names.

Never gonna be like his father, never that fucked up, never a monster.

Dean was trying to breath now, chest heaving and eyes red.

Panic flared through Sam, the need to comfort his brother stronger than ever.

“Dean.. Dean! It’s okay... shh. S’okay big brother.” Grabbing Deans face between his hands, slowly stroking his cheekbones, “always enough for me, never want anyone else. Only you. Promise, it’s okay.. it’s okay.”

Dean gripped Sam’s waist so tightly it’d bruise, but Sam only pressed closer until there was absolutely no space in between them.

The younger of the two kept one hand on his older brothers cheek, the other stroking through Deans soft damp hair.

“Cant.. don’t wanna be bad- not in your eyes, not to you Sammy, I can’t.” Dean’s voice cracked, his eyes failing to meet Sam’s which caused Sam’s heart to sink.

How had things gotten this bad?

Just when he was about to talk, Dean let out a whisper in which Sam was sure he wouldn’t be able to hear if he wasn’t completely pressed to him.

“Don’t ever wanna be sir, never like dad.”

He knows. Dean’s just terrified out of his mind at the moment, Sam’s panicked words from earlier probably still ringing through his ears and causing him to over stress.

“Was a mistake Dean.. I didn’t call you that, I never would. J-just imagined dad.. flashbacks. Words, triggering ones, from people, demons - I’m sorry. Never meant to cause this.”

He saw Dean frantically nod, causing the leftover tears to dribble down onto Sam’s thighs.

“Look-“ Sam said, trying to get Dean to look him in the eyes, “Look at me Dean.”

As if scared of what he’d see, Dean tried to keep his head down.

“Look at me baby, c’mon De.”

Knowing those nicknames always worked on Dean, he felt Deans head drop until Sam could finally lift it up to look him directly in the eyes.

Apple Green eyes started at an ocean of hazel and blue.

“I love you so much. Hear that?”

Deans lips slightly tugged up, some tension draining from his shoulders; their breathing a steady rhythm.

As if it was even remotely possible, Dean tried tugging Sam closer, both arms gripping his waist.

“Now I’m gonna kiss you, and you’re never gonna doubt yourself ever again.” Said Sam, fisting his hands in Deans hair and crashing their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss.

After a few long seconds of lips moving against lips, they pulled back with smiles stretched across their lips.

“I really hate arguing with you, Sammy.”

Sam stroked a finger down Dean’s face, felt his big brothers hands, warm and heavy against his bare waist. “I know Dean. I hate it just as much.”

They leaned in again, breaths mingling together before meeting in a slightly harder kiss, more passionate, filled with so much love and need.

“Dean,” Pleaded Sam as he slightly pulled back, “I need you, please, need to feel you i-“

“Shhhh,” Said Dean as he lifted his little (not so little) brother with firm hands on his ass, tugging him tighter against his lap so Sam would be able to feel the heat of his erection pressing against him. “Got you, I got you Sammy.”

They resumed their kissing, hands trying to reach whatever they had access too, Sam’s hands gripping Dean’s face tight as his big brother dipped his hands into the back of his boxers, squeezing his round globes softly.

“Nghhhh,” Cried Sam, separating from the kiss, causing his head to fall back and bearing his neck for Dean to latch on to. “Please De, f-fuck..”

He felt Dean hum, sucking little bruises against the warm skin of Sam’s neck and collarbone.

“What? What d’ya want , Sammy?”

Sam lowered his head again, nipping Deans bottom lip and whispering softly, “I need... god, need you..”

Dean let his fingers travel through the crack of Sam’s ass, just barely touching.

“You got me, sweetheart.”

Dean felt Sam’s hands tighten around his shoulders, “Pl’s, just fuck me. Fuck me Dean, need to feel you right now.”

Dean growled low in his throat, the need in Sam’s voice immediately triggering his protective instincts even though they weren’t exposed to any danger.

“Yeah, Okay baby, I got you shhh.”

Dean laid Sam down underneath him, smiling when he saw his little brother relax into the comfortable bed.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Sammy.”

Sam’s breathing stuttered as he felt strong hands remove his boxers while kissing him softly just above and around his belly button.

Deans sweatpants followed after, cock finally springing free.

“I know... always make me feel so good, Dean.”

Dean smiled before leaning down to catch Sam’s lips in a hot kiss again, tongues twining and hands gripping.

It was over too fast, Sam’s head spun as he saw Dean travel downward before his head disappeared between Sam’s legs.

Sam let out a long moan when Dean dove in with absolutely no warning, going as far as lifting Sam’s legs to wrap around his shoulders and dipping down further to kiss the furled hole.

“Fuck! Fuck Dean!” His hands flew to grip Deans head, fingers sliding through growing strands of dark blonde.

He swore he could feel his older brother smile against his hole. Jerk.

Dean spent a couple of minutes trailing his tongue up and down the crease before he finally latched onto the hole and drove his tongue inside.

Sam’s fingers pulled and tugged, nails scratching against Deans scalp as he moaned his brothers name over and over again like a prayer.

“FuckfuckfuckfuckDean, cmon, fuck me I need you so bad, wanna be filled.”

Dean groaned against him as Sam’s thighs held his head in place, tightening around it and letting out little quivers of pleasure.

Dean slid a finger in alongside his tongue without warning, the sloppy sound of Deans muffled grunts and his tongue kissing and working him open was so fucking dirty that he almost came. Just almost.

One became two, and two became three. Sam was a quivering mess as he begged Dean to fuck him, to fill him up because he _NEEDED_ his big brother.

Deans fingers slowly slipped out, making Sam whimper loudly before Dean gently shushed him and kissed the inside of his shaking thighs, sucking a little bruise there and rubbed his stubble against the skin before drawing back with a shit-eating grin knowing damn well that’s gonna leave marks later.

He slid up Sam’s body, his baby brother immediately twining his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him in for a long kiss, felt dirty when he tasted himself on Dean’s tongue but couldn’t help letting out a moan.

As soon as their cocks slid against one another’s, they both groaned in pleasure, Sam taking Dean’s lower lip between his and softly nibbling on the plump flesh.

“Unnghh- cmon De. Fill me up, make me yours all over again, mark me inside out.”

That little bitch, he knew what those words did to Dean yet had the audacity to smirk to himself as if he’d won the lottery.

After a few more shared kisses and nips, Dean sat back and reached for the lube they kept in their duffle, quickly grabbing it and spreading it over his cock and Sam’s hole.

Holding himself with one hand and planting the other beside Sam’s head, Dean slowly guided himself inside until the thick head stretched Sam’s rim.

“Fuck, fuck! Dean, faster.” Sam’s arms were wrapped around his older brothers neck, fingers rubbing circles into the back of his neck without even realizing.

“So needy, Sammy. Don’t worry, cuz’ I always got you sweetheart. Know what you need.”

Working himself through Sam’s entrance never failed to impress Dean, his little brother was always so incredibly tight no matter how many times he’d been fucked open by Dean.

Once he was fully seated, Dean allowed himself to look down and admire the way Sam was stretched so beautifully around him.

“Fuck Sammy.. fuck, you look so gorgeous on my cock.”

Sam groaned in pleasure and wrapped his legs tightly around Dean’s waist, making his lover let out a hiss and gently push back until the rim caught against his mushroom head before slamming right back in.

Soon they had set a pace, Dean driving in and out of Sam as his baby brother screamed his name, encouraging him ‘ _oh dean.. please go faster! Deeper!_ ’

“Gonna paint your insides with my come, Sammy. Gonna make you feel me for weeks, want you to know how much I love you.”

Sam’s nails dragged over Dean’s shoulders, sending shivers through the older mans body.

“Yesyesyes, please Dean,” Sam brought Dean’s head lower until his lips grazed over his brothers ear, “your cock is so fucking big, so thick De... s’mtimes i wanna just unzip your Jeans in the diner and sink down onto your cock, let all the others know i only get to have you. Only me.”

Deans eyes rolled into the back of his head, hips snapping harder, cock slamming into Sam uncontrollably fast as he panted and growled into Sam’s neck.

“Yeah! Fuck Dean! Right there- nnngh!” Sam’s hands fisted into his hair once again, breathing frantic against Dean’s ear.

“Yeah, yeah Sammy. Fuck! like me fucking your tight little hole? Hmm?” Dean pressed warm wet kisses against Sam’s neck, hitting Sam’s prostate over and over again until Sam let go.

“Cum.. cum for me baby boy.” And that was it for Sam, spurting come between their bodies.

It only took Dean five more thrusts until he was painting Sam’s walls, teeth latching onto Sam’s neck and leaving a mark for everyone to see tomorrow morning when they’d head for breakfast.

“Mine. Mineminemine, all mine Sammy.”

Dean’s thrusts came to a stop, finally allowing himself to collapse onto his little brother.

“All yours, Baby. Love you so much.”

Laying back more comfortably, not breaking the connection where Dean’s thick cock was still resting in Sam’s warm hole, Sam brought Dean up and softly pecked his lips a couple times before letting go with a smile.

Dean smiled down at his gorgeous baby brother and returned the gesture by combing Sam’s hair out of his eyes and pressing a few warm kisses to his forehead, eyelids and that beautiful mop of chocolate hair.

“Love you too, Sweetheart. Sleep now Sammy?”

Both boys were absolutely exhausted and Dean was going to pass out any minute now.

“Yeah Dean, cmon. Don’t pull out, wanna feel you all night,” Said Sam as he brought Dean’s head back down onto his chest, smiling when Dean’s breath hitched while he wrapped his arms around his baby brother.

“I’ll wake up with your hard cock already in my ass, and then, I’ll ride you nice and slow until our legs go numb.”

Dean groaned against his chest, his dick giving a weak twitch at Sam’s words.

“Fuck, Baby. Can’t say things like that when I’m on the verge of passing out.”

Sam just hummed and smiled, bringing one arm to rest on Dean’s muscular back and the other to card and stroke through soft golden strands.

“It’s true, just sleep now. Tomorrow will be good.”

They both fell asleep with whispers of ‘ _I love you._ ’ Love Their bodies pressed together completely from head to toe and the mess they’d created forgotten and uncared for.

Because as long as they had each other, everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Wow, posted twice in less than a week holy shit LOL😩 I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic, again, don’t be shy to request some things in the comments below. Please let me know what you thought of this! Thanks for reading <33


End file.
